Bliss unedited
by Raehart
Summary: So after a few years of it being held in situe i am rewriting Bliss and making it the unedited version, so it may take a while to add the bits that were missing, formerly from my Sahana account. contains slash m/m/m and kinky stuff, you have been warned.


Bliss

Warnings – Yaoi, Mpreg, Threesome and I'll probably end up with more when I think of them.

Hi everyone, this fic has sorta been in suspense for a few years now, but I have decided to repost it and make it the unedited version, plus on this account i actually remember my password, it's been a very long time since i was Sahana, back when I was writing this fic deleted my account so I kinda gave up, but I think I should probably update this and work on making it better.

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the beyblade characters, the show, the game or anything.

Set about 3 years after the championships, so pretend most of the characters are between 20 and 17. It just makes it easier for me.

Please read and review.

* * *

Harsh panting broke through the air and echoed through the empty house, high pitched moaning joined the pants and strangled groans forced their way into the deserted corridor. Three figures lay writhing in passion.

Each one slowly bringing another to orgasmic bliss bruised lips attached to a pale neck, sucking desperately, nipping gently while panting faintly as a long cock pumped in and out of his stretched hole.

His lips were gently removed from the abused flesh and drawn into a long passionate kiss from the rooms other occupant, his long hair tangling in the hands of both of his lovers, his mouth was released as he arched his back yelling loudly as he came.

He fell boneless onto the mattress his hands lightly gripping to the sheets and closing his eyes listening to the other two orgasm.

His head tilted forward as a hand lightly grasped his chin, looking into a pair of mahogany eyes with his own gold ones, "think you can sleep now." Kai panted as he lay down beside Rei, his hand moving to rub at the hardened nipples on the sculpted chest.

Rei didn't answer, he only turned and lay his head on the shoulder of the beds other occupant, the lilac hair mixing with his own ebony hair, Bryan reached his arm around the trim waist and grasped Kais hand lightly, giving it a squeeze as he allowed his own eyes to drift shut.

**-----Next morning-----**

Bryan groaned at the insistent beeping coming from the opposite side of the large room, he curled around the warm body next to him, smiling slightly at the deep purr coming from the chest.

The constant beep was like torture, finally irritated enough to move, he clambered out of bed and padded as silently as possible to the offending device. Hitting the 'snooze' button with a bit more force than needed and glanced at the luminous display. "It's Sunday, why did I set the alarm for 8 on a Sunday?" he questioned himself quietly.

Letting his hand reach to brush the lilac strands from his silver blue eyes and glancing at the bed and barely letting a smile cross his face as he gazed upon his two lovers, who lay tangled in the blankets and their legs twined together, pale flesh and tanned skin merging flawlessly and two sets of arms gripping at the area where he lay moments before, glancing away from the cute couple and glancing at the calendar hoping for a clue as to the unwelcome disturbance.

No marks indicated anything, shrugging half heartedly Bryan allowed himself to indulge in his private pleasure, seating himself on the oak desk he stood in front of and allowing his feet to lift from the wine coloured carpet. They rested on the high backed chair that accompanied the desk.

He smiled and overlooked his lovers gently. Looking at the intertwined bodies lying in the middle of the large four poster bed. The sheets showing the results of their evening of love making.

Bryan smiled further as Kai began to shift as he re-entered the realms of consciousness, his hand automatically moving to where Bryans body lay moments before, grasping at the cooling sheets, the mahogany eyes opened blearily and shifted to the empty part of the bed, looking around cautiously and spotting his Russian lover lounging on the desk. "Morning," Kai yawned, glancing at the beds other occupant and petting the ebony locks lovingly.

"Why are you up so early?" Kai asked looking hatefully at the clock.

"I don't know, did you set the alarm?" He asked curiously.

"Not me," Kai answered confused. Looking down questioningly at his current bed mate, before glancing back at Bryan.

"Wanna give me a hand in waking sleeping beauty?" he asked.

Bryan smiled and lowered himself back on to the floor and moving swiftly back to the bed. He grasped the tanned shoulder gently and barely moving he leaned towards Rei "kitten, come on we wanna know if you set the alarm."

He whispered shaking him gently, looking into the bleary golden eyes. "Huh, what is it Bryan?" he asked drowsily, blinking his large golden eyes owlishly.

"Did you set the alarm kitten?" he asked in amusement watching Kai rub his abdomen in a gentle and loving caress.

"Huh, oh yeah I did, Lee is coming for a visit and I said I'd pick him up from the airport." He yawned clambering out of bed; Kai immediately tightened his hold so as to keep his precious kitten close, licking at the tantalizing neck and nibbling gently, listening to Rei gasp at the sensation.

"No, come on Kai, Lee's plane lands at 9:30 I have to have a shower," he whimpered not wanting to move from his place in Kai's arms. Kai sighing gently removed his lips and gently unwound his arms from around the slim waist. Rei pouted at the loss and reached up to give Bryan a small chaste kiss before padding to the ensuite and turning on the shower letting the spray douse his hair and wash away all the evidence of the frantic love making which had occurred. Squirting out some of his lavender shampoo and lathering it into his hair, losing himself in the calming scent. Rinsing his hair thoroughly and rubbing the soap across his defined muscles.

Bryan looked into the bathroom, watching Rei wash the dirt from his beautiful body, blinking he looked back to Kai. "So, what are we gonna do while he goes to the airport?" he questioned, smiling lustily.

"Well," Kai muttered, "I plan on doing a bit of shopping and then train, so whatever you wanna do isn't going to involve me, besides doing something till it's meaningless is stupid, so you can wait." He said having sat up and kissed his lips coyly. Shifting to remove himself from the tangled sheets.

"Fine, I'll go call Tala or something." Bryan muttered watching Kai's hips as he padded to the wardrobes. Watching him pull out a midnight blue sleeveless shirt, boxers and a pair of very tight black pants.

"You do that," Kai answered looking over his clothing selection and looking at Rei as he began washing the suds from his delicate body, his eyes flashed with mischief as he rummaged through Rei's clothing and pulling out items of interest.

Bryan catching the look, walked over to where his fellow Russian, glancing at the contents of their Chinese lovers wardrobe.

Giggling almost manically while searching through its somewhat sparse contents. Spying a shirt that neither of them recognized they removed it quietly and looked it over. Whistling lewdly.

Looking over the leather tank top, which was red and had three slits strategically place. Kai flashed Bryan a grin and laid it on the desk and beginning the hunt for a suitable pair of pants.

Bryan dragged out a pair of pants that Kai had only seen once, at the team's party. They were tight white leather pants, which hugged Rei's figure and displayed his body perfectly.

Kai distinctly remembered these pants because Rei had teased him all night because they were too tight to wear boxers with. He also vividly remembered the fact that those pants had come off before they had closed the apartment door. Smiling wickedly to his partner in crime, the pair quietly removed the rest of Rei's clothing, placing it in a cardboard box under the large bed. Replacing the two clothing items and looking to see what Rei was doing.

Rei completely unaware of the fate of his clothing was drying his hair thoroughly, which was no mean feat, and drying off his body leisurely. His body and hair as dry as they were going to get he stepped into the bedroom, looking at Bryan who was now sprawled relaxed on the bed, devoid of any clothing and Kai was fixing his hair, which hadn't changed much since the championships.

It had only lengthen although, his face was now free of the face paint he had worn for so long, but having realized that it tended to smudge during make out sessions he hadn't applied it for over a year.

Bryan on the other hand had changed greatly. He had allowed his hair to grow out so it was now somewhere past his shoulders, he had also grown a goatee which enhanced his face and for some reason made him seem more open then he used to. Both of them were taller than Rei standing 5'11" and 6'2" respectively.

Looking down at his own shorter frame he again found himself wondering what he did to deserve the two god like beings he loved.

"Rei, you're thinking bad things again. Stop it." Bryan said from his relaxed position his feet bouncing to some unknown song in his head.

"How do you know Bryan, I could be thinking what a fantastic lover you are," he retorted.

"Because kitten, you tend to cock your eyebrow and give us looks that say, 'what the hell am I doing.'?" Bryan replied briskly.

Rei looked surprised, "I was actually thinking why you two actually love me. I mean, compared to the two of you I just can't compete," he said quietly.

Kai walked over, his hair having been fixed and cuddled Reis 5'7" frame to his own taller one, "kitten, we ask ourselves why your with us every day, and every time we wake up and your still here it's almost like our prayers are answered. We love you Rei, don't question it." Kai said into the ebony hair, rubbing his face against the damp strands.

Rei purred appreciatively. Extracting himself from his caring lover and making his way towards his wardrobe. Opening the doors he was horror struck to find that only his sluttiest outfit was still there. "Alright, where have you hidden my clothes?" Rei asked annoyed, it wasn't the first time they had done this. "Come on guys," he begged turning to face the pair, "please, I can't pick Lee up looking like a hooker." He whined.

Bryan laughed at the cute pouting look on the beautiful face; Rei had become more beautiful, since the championships. If that was possible. "Come on kitten, humor us, you can have your clothes back when you get home." He said walking to him and kissing him lovingly, running his hand through the expanse of hair and leaning down to nuzzle the pink tinted cheek.

Rei resigned himself to his fate and pulled out of Bryans grasp, pulling the clothing from the wardrobe. Looking at it in distaste.

Sighing heavily he allowed his towel to drop silently to the floor and began pulling the pants up his muscular legs. And tying the drawstrings which criss-crossed up the pant leg and pulling the tight tank top over his head, suddenly remembering why he hadn't worn it before.

Although not as revealing as it could be due to mesh stretched underneath each cut. Looking over his shoulder to see two pairs of eyes fixed on him, grabbing his brush and clutching it and glancing at his lovers.

"Kai would you brush my hair please." He asked quietly, keeping his brush close. Kai was startled out of his daydream and smiled at Rei, gently taking the brush from his fingers and pushing him into the desk chair.

Pulling the expanse of hair over the chair back and running the brush gently through the silky strands. Gently brushing out all the tangles and allowing the glossy mass to spread out like a cape behind Rei. Leaning forward gently he placed a feathery kiss to the back of the slim neck. Rei purring happily at the gentle ministrations.

"Thanks Kai," he said breathily reaching back to grab the slender wrist and nuzzling it gently. Feeling another set of hands gently massaging his neck and smiling gently.

"Sorry guy's I've got to go now, if I wanna be in time to pick Lee up," he said extracting himself for both pairs of hands.

Hurrying out of the door before the pair decided to make hi late. Grabbing his bike keys and exiting the apartment quickly. Jogging down the stairs, having grabbed his boots and leather jacket, currently looking a bit like he had a leather fetish, or a punk. Getting on his new ducati 996, smiling at it, all his friends had pitched in and gotten it for him for his birthday two weeks ago, looking fondly at his helmet which had been personalized by Kai and Bryan, showing all of their bitbeasts stretching across it and intertwining.

Placing the helmet over his head and raising the kickstand, leaving the apartment block for the airport thirty minutes away.

**---in the apartment---**

"Well, he left in a hurry." Kai said amusedly. Looking over at his partner, giving him a coy smile.

"Yeah." Was all Bryan could say in reply. Looking over at Kai with a mix of lust and adoration, gently reaching to caress the soft cheek and kissing it gently. "You gonna go train now?" he asked keeping his younger lover close.

Kai looked into the silvery eyes which were like liquid mercury, "No, I'm gonna go shopping first, so if you let me go, I'm going to go and get groceries." He said pulling away gently.

Bryan smiled longingly, but moved away, walking into the hall to get the phone, still naked as the day he was born.

"Bryan, don't walk around naked all morning, because Lee is going to end up staying her, he doesn't need to see it." Kai said amusedly, hugging his love gently on his way out.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll get dressed after I phone Tala, who probably won't pick up the phone because he'll be screwing around. So no worries ok love." He said, taking the phone back to the bedroom as Kai exited the apartment.

**---At the airport---**

Rei pulled into the car park, feeling a bit out of sorts in the leather attire, maybe lee can lend me something he thought while walking towards the help desk, looking at the disgruntled woman, who probably would have been very attractive if she didn't look so annoyed and overworked. Rei cleared his throat to get her attention, "Excuse me, could you please tell me which gate flight 215 from Hong Kong is due to land at?" he asked politely with a smile.

She smiled back obviously appreciating his being so nice when asking. "Of course, gate 6, which is in this terminal, just go down that corridor, can't miss it." She said happily pointing down a pair of metallic double doors across the room.

"Thank you very much." He said walking in the direction she had pointed, feeling her eyes staring at his leather clad ass, as his boots hit the grey airport carpet.

Spotting a terminal with small groups stood around the door and small children jumping in a parents arms, he spotted the gate number but stood further back from the group, waiting patiently for his childhood friend to arrive. He had been concerned when Lee said he had something important to tell Rei, but he hadn't questioned, only asking when he would arrive.

The plane pulled into view and Rei moved forward to better spot Lee. The door opened and people piled out, some very methodically almost mechanically and some ran into the arms of friends and lovers. Lee walked out calmly, spotted Rei and smiled widely, running his hand through his shorter hair, Lee hadn't changed much, he had grown being 5'9" last they checked, he had taken on a more modern cut and had exchanged his old attire for ripped jeans and a t-shirt with the logo of a band which Rei hadn't heard of.

Jogging over to his friend and hugging him enthusiastically. "I'm so glad to see you," he whispered into Reis pointed ear. "I'm glad to see you to Lee…..Hey Lee, could you by any chance lend me something to wear, Bryan and Kai decided to hide my clothes again and I feel like a cheap prostitute, or some strange guy with a leather fetish," he added embarrassed.

Lee laughed and grabbed Rei's hand, pulling him over to the luggage turnstile and waiting for his bag. Quickly pulling a red sports bag from the platform and dragging Rei towards the bathroom.

Rei ran in and found it empty, relief flooded him and he turned as Lee entered. Unzipping it quickly and pulling out a pair of old jeans and a tight black shirt, throwing them to Rei who disappeared into a cubical, firmly bolting the door behind him.

"So what was so important you had to come to Russia to tell me?" he asked pulling the shirt on over his other and sighing in relief finding he could do the same with the jeans, although he wasn't so sure about seeing leather through the torn fabric.

"Well I got told something important and I wanted to tell you in person," he said leaning against the outer door to stop people from entering, not sure how to tell his friend the important news.

"Come on Lee, just tell me, then we can have some fun and I can take you out and show you round." Rei giggled stepping out of the cubical, newly dressed and looking a bit more like a young man and less like some old man's dirty fantasy.

Lee cleared his throat nervously, glancing at Rei before beginning to speak slowly. "Well, remember how the elders to us to be careful, no matter what relationship we got in to?" waiting for Rei to nod before continuing. "Well, it seems that you and I have come into our inheritance." He said hoping Rei remembered.

"What inheritance?" Rei asked confused, looking at Lee to explain it.

Lee took a deep breath, "We can get pregnant Rei," he said looking up as he heard something hitting the floor and seeing Rei, having fainted with the news, "I hoped you wouldn't take it that way," he said leaning down to check Rei hadn't injured himself. "What are Bryan and Kai going to say" he spoke pulling Rei's head into his lap.

* * *

TBC


End file.
